Second Chance
by Matsuoka Eriru
Summary: Time & Fate are playing with Harry & his friends literaly!Just when Time thinks all is lost Fate gives Harry a second chance!But where did Fate send them?Who is that redhead girl with emerald eyes?Is that Pettigrew?HPGW RWHG more pairings but I won't tell
1. Prolouge

Second Chance

Prologue

_'So you think you can beat me at my own game?' asked a man with a very long white beard._

_'I don't think I can beat you I know I can beat you," said a man with long gray hair._

_'I highly doubt that," said the man with the beard._

_But the other man seemed not to hear him as he made his next move._

"Harry I'm freezing my bloody-" started Ron.

"Shut up," replied Harry irritably.

"Where are we going again Harry," asked Hermione her teeth chattering.

"Riddle house," stated Harry simply his nose red and his glasses rims covered in frost.

It was the middle of winter and Harry, Ron, and Hermione had destroyed Slytherin's Locket. R.A.B. was Sirius' brother, Regulus he had actually survived the massacre of the Black house after Voldemort found out that his followers hadn't killed Regulus but some one using Polyjuice potion. Regulus had gladly handed the Locket over, as he couldn't destroy it. He hadn't the power to.

The group had yet to find Hufflepuff's cup, the thing of Gryffindor's, the thing of Ravenclaws, and Nagini Voldemort's snake. So Harry thought that one of them must be in the Riddle house.

Five minutes later they entered the Riddle house lit their wands and were ambushed by Death Eaters. Ron's eyes widened, Hermione gasped, and Harry glared.

"What do you want," said Harry calmly wand raised.

"We want whatever you have Potter now hand it over," said one (probably Bellatrix Lestrange).

"We have nothing of value now leave us alone Bellatrix," said Harry.

"Brave boy Voldemort would be proud to have you on his side Potter," she said staring at him.

"Oh yeah like I'd really join Voldemort," said Harry sarcastically.

"We'll just see about that," said Bellatrix glaring at him.

"Leave him to me," someone hissed from behind the Death Eaters.

"Hello Voldemort," said Harry faking a yawn.

"Yes hello Harry," Voldemort hissed," It is long since we've begun."

"Yes it is what sixteen years now," said Harry pretending to think hard.

"Enough games Harry you will die tonight and no one will know how you met your end save my Death Eaters and I," hissed Voldemort.

"No I won't be dieing tonight you see," said Harry," I've got a job to do and it's top priority so if you'll excuse me we'll be going now."

"Oh I think not Harry I think you will bow to me or die," hissed Voldemort.

"Hmm, sounds nice but I think I'll pass you know got top priority stuff to attend to," said Harry taking a step back.

"Oh so you're a coward now are you," hissed Voldemort.

"No I'm just not in the dueling mood right now but thanks for the offer," said Harry.

"Let's see what you think in moment," he hissed," _Avada Kadavra."_

When Harry saw the beam was headed for Hermione and not him he shoved her out of the way but he was to late the curse hit her and she dropped to the ground, dead.

"Hermione," moaned Ron. Harry was in too much shock to speak as he stared down at his dead friend. _Why me_, he thought, _Why her. Why us._

_"Avada Kadavra,"_ hissed Voldemort again. And once again the curse wasn't headed for him but for Ron.

When Ron fell he came out of his trance and looked Voldemort in the eye," You _will_ pay for those murders in more than blood Tom."

"Don't call me that," shrieked Voldemort.

"_Sceptumsempra," _shouted Harry pointing his wand directly at Voldemorts heart.

_'So Time what do you think of my handy work?' asked Fate (the man with the gray hair)._

_'Impressive,' said Time (the man with the white beard)._

_'I have a proposal for you,' said Fate._

_'And what would that proposal be?' asked Time._

_'If I roll a sixteen then I get to make any move whether in my favor or not if I roll any thing other than a sixteen I don't,' said Fate._

_Time mulled it over for a few moments,' Alright roll."_

_Fate did so. When the dice stopped they added up to be sixteen._

_'Impossible,' said Time._

_'Ah but it is possible for if it wasn't it wouldn't have happened,' said Fate._

_'Go then,' said Time as he leaned back in his chair._

_Fate did so. He moved his hand across the board and every piece that Time had lost was back on the board._

_'You can't do that Fate you can't,' said Time sitting up perfectly straight._

_'Ah but I just did and my deal was I make _any move_ whether in my favor or not,' said Fate smiling._

Before the spell hit a blinding white light filled the room. A voice from no where said,' You have been given a second chance use it well.'

Then the light was gone and Harry as in a forest.

"Harry," said a voice quiet unlike Voldemorts made him jump and look around. It was Hermione.

"Hermione," said Harry in disbelief.

"Yes it's me Harry," said Hermione looking at him with concern shining in her eyes tears about to fall.

"Merlin you scared me Hermione what just happened?" asked Harry as he hugged her.

"I think we've been given a second chance," said Hermione looking around at the forest.

"Where are we?" asked another voice.

"Ron," asked Harry.

"Yeah mate who did you think I was, Snape?" asked Ron.

"No I was just making sure," said Harry.

"We need to get out of here," said Hermione.

"Alright let's see I think this is the Forbidden Forest," said Harry looking around.

"Well does anyone have a compass," asked Ron.

"Yes I always do," said Hermione taking off her pack and rummaging through it.

"Harry please tell me you remember which way Hogwarts was right," said Ron.

"Yeah don't worry it was north," said Harry.

"Got it," said Hermione as she pulled the compass out of her pack.

"Which ways north," asked Harry.

"That way," she said pointing to her right.

"Alright keep it out ok Hermione," said Ron as he helped her put her pack back on.


	2. We Aren't in our Time Anymore are we?

Second Chance

Chapter 1

We're not in our Time Are We?

_'So this is their fate, Fate,' said Time as he looked at the board._

_'Yes,' replied Fate staring at one piece in particular wondering if Time would notice the other pawns that were added._

_'Wait,' said Time._

_'Ah you finally noticed,' said Fate chuckling._

_'This is beyond breaking the rules Fate,' said Time._

_'Ah but here's why I'm not crumbling to dust,' said Fate,' We had a deal which stated "If I roll a sixteen I can make _any_ move whether in my favor or yours",' said Fate leaning back in his chair._

_'Fine,' said Time as he made his next move._

"We've been walking for ages Harry can't we stop," moaned Ron.

"Fine we'll stop for today," said Harry as he stopped suddenly and Hermione accidentally ran into him.

"Sorry Harry I was thinking about something," said Hermione.

"'S alright," replied Harry.

"Thank Merlin," cried Ron and plopped down on the ground.

"Shh I think I hear something," said Harry.

They all fell silent listening for something. The sound of laughter reached their ears.

"I think we're almost there," said Hermione her eyes wide.

"Let's go," said Harry as he set off towards the sound.

Ron and Hermione glanced at each other and followed him. Five minutes later they came to the edge of the forest and Harry halted holding out an arm to stop them. They paused to listen and the sound of laughter reached their ears. Harry gave the other two curious looks before he walked out of the forest to the Hogwarts grounds. In their time Hogwarts wasn't destroyed but it was darker and weren't allowed out onto the grounds unless it was for Herbology.

Harry looked around and couldn't see anyone's face so he kept walking towards Hogwarts.

As the three got closer they drew more and more curious looks. Which wasn't exactly surprising seeing as they were filthy covered in cuts and their hair was a mess with leaves and twigs in it.

They entered Hogwarts and headed for McGonagall's office.

But they were greeted by the sight of the woman leaving the office she looked at them curiously and said," the headmaster is in his office the password is Chocolate Frogs."

"Thank you Professor," said Harry and hurried to the stone gargoyle," Chocolate Frogs!"

The gargoyle leaped aside and the spiral staircase began to move upwards. When they reached the top Harry knocked and was greeted by the familiar voice saying," Enter."

The door opened and the Trio stepped inside.

"Well Mr. Potter why are you here," asked the man Harry believed to be dead. "And in such strange company."

"Well sir we weren't here a matter of hours ago," said Harry," We were at the Riddle house in Little Hangelton."

"I see," said Dumbledore. "Why are you in such a state and you were in class a few hours ago."

"What?" asked Harry confused.

"You were in class a few hours ago," said Dumbledore," And if you were in class which you were you couldn't've been in Little Hangelton."

"But I haven't been to Hogwarts since…" he trailed off.

"Since when James," asked Dumbledore.

"I'M NOT JAMES," yelled Harry.

"Well pardon me then. Who are you," asked Dumbledore.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry," Lily and James' son."

Dumbledore just laughed.

"What's so funny," demanded Harry.

"Lily and James' son are you," said Dumbledore.

"You can use Veritaserum on me and I would say the same thing Dumbledore," said Harry.

"Oh you were serious," said Dumbledore," now who are you two?"

"I'm Hermione Granger I'm muggle-born," said Hermione.

"Ron Weasley," said Ron," Molly and Arthur's sixth son."

"Sixth," said Dumbledore surprised. "Alright well I better get them here.

"Who," asked Harry.

"Molly and Arthur," said Dumbledore.

"Oh," said Harry.

Dumbledore grabbed some Floo Powder threw it into the flames and they immediately turned emerald green he stuck his head in them and said," the Burrow!"

They heard him speaking to someone presumably Molly.

After a few seconds he took his head out of the fireplace and turned to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Well Molly is fetching Arthur and they will be here shortly," said Dumbledore.

"Great," said Ron sarcastically but Dumbledore didn't notice because he was humming a tune that none of them recognized.

A few minutes passed and the flames turned emerald green again and Molly stepped through followed by Arthur.

"Molly Arthur how are you?" said Dumbledore.

"We're well Dumbledore," said Arthur.

"Well I have some shocking news for you," said Dumbledore.

"Well what might that news be?" asked Arthur.

"Its not another death is it?" asked Molly.

"No Molly its not another death. It seems that your son has time traveled with two of his friends," said Dumbledore.

Molly and Arthur looked at Harry, Ron, and Hermione and gave Dumbledore questioning looks.

"Mr. Weasley," said Dumbledore.

"Er. Well this is awkward," Ron said.

"You're telling me," said Harry.

"I'm sorry but who are you two?" asked Molly.

"I'm Harry Potter," said Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger," said Hermione.

"Ah so you must be James' son," said Molly.

"Yes," said Harry sadly.

"What's wrong dear?" asked Molly concern in her eyes.

"Nothing," said Harry.

"It's not nothing Harry," said Arthur.

"My parents are dead," said Harry.

Molly gasped and Arthur looked taken aback.

"Why dear," asked Molly.

"Voldemort," said Harry shrugging," a stupid prophecy and the fact that my parents defied him three times."

"Oh Harry dear I'm sorry," said Molly trying to reach out to him.

"'S not your fault," said Harry.

"Well Ron," said Arthur," How did you meet Harry?"

"September first he didn't know how to get through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters so mum helped him then Fred and George found out who he was and…" he trailed off forgetting that the twins probably weren't born yet.

"What's wrong dear," asked Mrs. Weasley.

"Fred and George probably aren't born yet," said Ron.

"Actually they were born a few months ago Ron," said Arthur.

Ron grinned," They're going to grow up to be pranksters," said Ron.

"Oh no," said Molly.

"They'll say that they're going to send Ginny a Hogwarts toilet seat," said Ron.

"Who's Ginny," asked Molly.

"My little sister," said Ron.

"I have a daughter," asked Molly tears forming in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"What's she like?" asked Molly.

"She's beautiful, loves Quidditch, has beautiful brown eyes, has flaming red hair, and has the Weasley temper," said Harry absently.

"How do you know," asked Arthur curiously.

"She was my girlfriend," said Harry eyes unfocused.

"Oh," said Molly.

Tears began to form in Harry's eyes. Hermione hugged him and comforted him.

"What happened to her," asked Arthur.

"Nothing but a broken heart," said Ron staring at Harry.

"Why," asked Molly.

"Harry broke up with her to protect her," said Ron.

"Oh," said Molly softly.

"So how are Bill, Charlie, and Percy?" asked Arthur.

Ron stiffened when he heard Percy's name. "Bill is a curse-breaker for Gringott's. Charlie works with dragons. Percy is a prat," said Ron.

"Ron," scolded Molly.

"Well he is!" said Ron," he got into an argument with dad and he left and when mum went to go try to talk to him he slammed the door in your face! Then he wrote me a letter after I was made prefect saying that I shouldn't hang out with Harry because he was insane! But Harry wasn't! Voldemort had just returned and the ministry didn't believe him!"

"What do you mean returned," asked Molly.

"I killed him," said Harry.

"Harry how," asked Molly.

"My parents were going into hiding because of the prophecy and they decided to use the Fidilus Charm so they chose Sirius for their Secret-Keeper but then Sirius had an idea. He said use Pettigrew because it would've been obvious that Sirius was their Secret-Keeper because my dad and him were so close. So they did. Two weeks later Voldemort showed up on Halloween. Dad tells mum to take me and run because Voldemort was there and he dueled him. My father died of course and Voldemort moved onto my mother. He told her to stand aside but she wouldn't. She begged him to kill her and spare me so eventually he killed her. He tried to kill me but he couldn't he couldn't kill me because my mother died for me. It was that that saved me. Love. Nothing-special just love. The curse backfired and hit him. But that night Voldemort wasn't actually killed," said Harry.

"Why wasn't he killed," asked Arthur.

"He had Horcruxes," said Harry.

"You mean he used that evil magic?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes," said Harry.

"Even I thought he was above that," said Dumbledore.

"No he's not and he's already made on or two actually," said Harry.

"Well I think we need to find them and Molly, Arthur if you'll excuse us I think we need to find them and destroy them," said Dumbledore.

"Of course Dumbledore," said Arthur.

He and his wife left after she hugged all three of them. Dumbledore left his office motioning for them to follow. He went to the teachers lounge and called McGonagall to him.

"Yes Albus," she asked when she entered the room.

"We have three guests from the future," said Dumbledore.

"Well then we'll have to fit them into classes and they'll need to be sorted and-"

"Professor we were already sorted we went to Hogwarts," said Hermione.

"Oh well then what house were you in?"

"We were all in Gryffindor," said Harry.

"Well then we'll have three new beds in the Gryffindor dormitories," said Minerva.

"Er professor," said Ron.

"Yes," she said.

"Could we have our own quarters?" asked Harry.

"Just curious why?" she asked.

"My parents are in the school right now and both are in Gryffindor," said Harry quietly.

"Alright then Mr. Potter," said Minerva as she headed out of the room," There is a three bedroom suite connected to Gryffindor tower that you can use."

"How did you know I was a Potter?" asked Harry.

"That hair is famous because all Potter men have it," said Minerva.

"Oh," said Harry.

"Ron what about your little sister," asked Hermione," she died if we were given a second chance shouldn't she be here?"

"Yeah she should," said Ron.

"Professor Dumbledore if you find a girl with red hair and brown eyes she's Ron's little sister," said Hermione.

"I will keep an eye out for her," said Dumbledore.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded their thanks and then were swept out of the lounge by Dumbledore. He was headed for the Great Hall where most students were eating dinner.

When they reached the doors of the Great Hall the students stared. Most were wondering who the people Dumbledore had following him were ok because of their state.

Dumbledore ignored them and strode to the High table he stopped in front of it and turned to face the rest of the Hall.

"We have three new students joining us late this year!" he said," They were already sorted into Gryffindor and are in their…"

"Seventh year," whispered Hermione.

"They are in their seventh year at Hogwarts," said Dumbledore. "They have their quarters off of Gryffindor tower."

Muttering broke out all around the Hall and that was when the Marauders came into the Great Hall.

They looked around curiously and saw Dumbledore at the front of the hall with three people they didn't recognize.

They ignored them and went to sit at the Gryffindor table.

"It seems we have four late comers," said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

The marauders grinned and Lily rolled her eyes at them.

"Will you change your last names?" Dumbledore asked Harry, Ron, and Hermione in a whisper.

"No," said Harry bored," we might as well tell the truth 'cause it'll get out anyway! This is Hogwarts, and gossip travels fast around here."

"Alright," whispered Dumbledore. "Well as I was saying this is Harry Potter! Ron Weasley! And Hermione Granger!"

The hall remained silent until Dumbledore spoke again a few seconds later. "They are from the future!"

Muttering broke out once again.

"Why are they here," asked Remus.

"I don't know," said Dumbledore and even more muttering broke out. It was a rare event that Dumbledore didn't know something.

"Well let's move on with the meal shall we?" said Ron quietly but loud enough so that Harry and Hermione could hear him and they cracked grins and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey you three!" called Sirius.

"Sit over here!" asked James.

Hermione gave Harry an 'if you must' look in response to his pleading one and they sat down by the marauders.

"So who are your parents?" asked Sirius the moment they sat down.

"Can we at least eat first Sirius," asked Harry.

"Ok but how did you know my name?" he asked.

"I know you in the future," said Harry shrugging as he loaded his plate.

"Cool," said Sirius and took a large bite of kidney pie.

Hermione gave him a disgusted look and said," Shame on you Sirius!"

"Wha do ya ea," he asked through the kidney pie.

"He said what do you mean," said Remus.

"I know what he said," said Hermione disgusted. "Oh I'm sorry Remus."

"It's alright," he assured her.

Harry wasn't listening to their conversation he was staring at Lily.

"Looks like you've got some competition Prongs," said Sirius nudging his friend.

"Hey eyes off my girl," cried James.

"What oh I don't like her James," said Harry tearing his eyes away from Lily.

"Yeah right then why are you staring at her," asked James.

"She's my mother," said Harry quietly.

"Oh," said James," sorry."

"It's alright," said Harry," I just never knew her."

"Why," asked Remus.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," said Harry.

"Alright," said Remus.

"So you're a Weasley," asked Sirius to Ron.

"Yeah sixth," said Ron.

"There's five now so you're next huh?" asked James.

"Yeah," said Ron.

"Any younger siblings?" asked Remus.

"One," said Ron," her name's Ginny."

"Only girl that must be hard," said Sirius.

"Bloody hell it is," said Harry.

"How would you know," asked James.

"She was my girlfriend," mumbled Harry.

"What do you mean was," asked Remus.

Harry started eating hurriedly avoiding the question.

"She was killed in Voldemorts last attack," said Hermione sadly.

"I'm sorry Harry," said James.

"You never said who your dad was Harry," said Sirius.

Harry didn't speak but pointed at James as his mouth was still full of food.

James' eyes got wide and he whooped with delight.

The rest of dinner was pretty uneventful and when the Golden Trio went up to their quarters Lily walked up to them.

"Hello," said Lily.

"Hey," said Harry yawning.

"Hello," said Hermione brightly.

"Hi," said Ron tiredly.

"Er Harry," said Lily nervously.

"Yeah," he asked.

"Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me?"

"Sorry I can't," said Harry hiding the shock.

"Oh," said Lily crestfallen.

"Look it's not that I don't like you it's just," started Harry," you're… my… mum!"

Lily got wide eyed and nearly fainted.

"As I said it's not because I don't like you," said Harry biting his lip.

"Ok," said Lily still shocked.

"Are you going to be ok," asked Hermione.

"Yeah," said Lily.

"Ok well goodnight," said Harry as he headed toward the place where their quarters were.

"Night," said Lily and walked off to her dormitory.

"Well that was weird," said Ron.

They went to their rooms got changed and went to sleep.


End file.
